Episode 17
is the 17th episode of Bungo Stray Dogs anime series. It first aired on October 29, 2016. Summary Izumi Kyouka goes on her first mission, but is ambushed by the Port Mafia. However, before the mafia and the Agency can clash, the Guild interferes, easily defeating the two organizations. The Armed Detective Agency prepares for a three-way war against both the Port Mafia and the Guild. Plot The episode begins with Mori Ougai talking with Ozaki Kouyou, a Port Mafia executive, which begins her introduction. In the Tanizaki dorm, Junichiro eats with Naomi and the two talk about Izumi Kyouka's interview file with the police. It is revealed that she was an orphan before the Port Mafia took her in and that her parents were killed. Back at the Agency, Nakajima Atsushi briefs Kyouka on her first case, which is to deliver documents containing evidence to a court judge. He hands Kyouka a taser due to her being targeted by the Port Mafia. Atsushi shows Kyouka a picture of the judge, which she memorizes immediately, prompting Atsushi to ask whether this was her first job. Kyouka bleakly reminds him that she was an assassin. At the judge's building, Kyouka is denied entrance by a security guard. Atsushi attempts to contact the judge, but fails and states that there was a miscommunication. He says that they need to get rid of that guard somehow, in which Kyouka immediately thinks of a plan to seduce and then assassinate him. Atsushi comically states that the Agency does not perform such actions. Kyouka thinks of an alternate plan and then runs off on her own. Kyouka runs into the service room, shooting her taser at the power grid in order to disable the power in the building. She then runs past the security guard through the metal detector and up the stairs. On the way, she runs into a guard, who she shoots the taser at. Once breaking into the judge's room, she shoots the taser at him as well before presenting him with the documents. She looks up and sees the incapacitated judge. A while later, Kyouka sits alone on a bench outside and Atsushi hands her a crepe. He notes that she still has her cellphone with her, in which she states that it's important to her and that she's changed the program of it. Once Atsushi mentions that she could probably learn to control Demon Snow, Kyouka's eyes widen in fear, stating that she'll never use Demon Snow again. Just then, her cellphone rings. She doesn't answer, but the voice on the other end still comes through and orders Demon Snow to eliminate all who show Kyouka the light. The demon appears and promptly stabs Atsushi through the chest. The voice came from Kouyou, who has come to take Kyouka back to the Port Mafia. She states that Mori wants all of the Agency operatives dead, but made an exception for Kyouka after Kouyou asked. She tells Kyouka that the light that Atsushi showed her was just an illusion and that the Agency will eventually use her for her power. After walking away with Kyouka, Atsushi interrupts and states that she's a part of the agency and activates his ability, "Beast Under the Moonlight". However, a second demon appears and slashes at him before he could get to the women. That demon pins him against the wall and Kouyou pulls out her katana, asking Kyouka if she'd still be interested in staying in the Agency if Atsushi is dead. Shaken, Kyouka agrees to go with Kouyou. The two walk further and Kyouka draws out Kouyou's knife and tries to stab her, but Kouyou stops her. However, this was an illusion, as Kyouka took his opportunity to steal Kouyou's cellphone and uses it to command Demon Snow to destroy her enemies. Elsewhere, Lovecraft and John S. appear, having to have driven their van into a pole. John makes a comment about the roads in Japan and Lovecraft rushes them along, saying that he hasn't been outside in four years. Kyouka and Kouyou's demons fight and Kouyou makes comments about how Kyouka was born to wield a blade in a killing fashion. Kouyou says that it's pointless to attempt to reach for the light, as she once tried and failed. It is revealed that Demon Snow was the one that killed Kyouka's parents, which shocks Atsushi. Kouyou states that he won't understand, as nobody living in the world of light can understand her. As Atsushi struggles to get up, backup from the Port Mafia arrives. However, suddenly Miyazawa Kenji throws one of the cars up at the Port Mafia, saving Atsushi. Kunikida Doppo also arrives, scolding Atsushi for acting like a damsel in distress. Kouyou yells at the Agency members, telling them to no longer show Kyouka any more of their "toxic light". Before the two organizations can clash, two guild members, Lovecraft and John, appear at the scene. They tell the two organizations to wait for their "luggage" as four more guild members appear out of the sky. Kouyou immediately tells her subordinates to fire. The guild emerges victorious and walks away from the battle scene, unharmed. Atsushi wakes up strapped to a bed and confused as to how he got there. Yosano Akiko appears in delight at his injury and pulls out a chainsaw to begin performing her ability on him. Atsushi, Kunikida, and Kenji have all been fully healed by Yosano and Yosano states that they're a helpless lot. Fukuzawa Yukichi walks into the office and states that he's heading out, much to everyone's concern since it's a dangerous time due to the Guild. At the Port Mafia headquarters, Mori is commenting at how much Elise is eating as there's a table full of sweets. However, as soon as Elise says that she'd be willing to try on a dress that Mori bought earlier, Mori immediately offers her seconds. Nakahara Chuuya walks into the room, stating that the Agency has taken Kouyou hostage. Mori immediately decides that the best plan of action is to assassinate Fukuzawa so the mafia can focus on defeating the Guild. Kouyou wakes up in the Agency's infirmary and is greeted by Dazai Osamu. She greets him back, calling him a traitor. She then asks Atsushi if Kyouka's safe, to which he responds that she's missing because of her. Kouyou then laughs, which angers Atsushi and he activates his ability in an attempt to harm her, but Dazai stops him and leads him out of the room, saying that he'll take care of it. Dazai kindly asks Kouyou what the Port Mafia's plans are, but Kouyou refuses to answer, stating the Port Mafia's motto: "Those with loose tongues die first." Then, Dazai moves to lock the door and reminds her that he was the one they called in when the torture specialists couldn't break a hostage and that not a single person has gone without spilling under Dazai's interrogation. Fukuzawa calls Kunikida and states that he wants everyone in the Agency to relocate to the former Bankoudou, indicating that he's preparing for war with the Guild. Suddenly, he's ambushed by a group of assassins and hangs up the call with Kunikida. Kunikida speculates that Fukuzawa was attacked by an enemy and Atsushi immediately states that they should go help, in which Kunikida denies, saying that it's unnecessary. Atsushi questions how Kunikida could be so sure and Kunikida demonstrates Fukuzawa's ability by taking Atsushi's hand and flipping him over onto the floor. He states that that was the first move that he learned from Fukuzawa and that he's never been able to defeat him in a match. The assassins have all been defeated and Fukuzawa orders them to tell their boss "Nice try" and to continue to target him and him alone. On a cruise ship, John and Francis F. talk about how the Agency has relocated and the Port Mafia has begun to make their move. Francis begins talking about how money is a nightmare and that eventually the world becomes tiresome, which is why his world is so bright before claiming that Yokohama will be his. The Agency members gather at their new location and Fukuzawa enters saying that the Guild wishes to usurp the Agency and the Port Mafia wishes to eradicate the Agency. Dazai begins explaining their plan of action, saying that the Guild has a financial advantage and the mafia has a numerical advantage, so the Agency will split into teams. The defensive team's goal is to protect Yosano and will consist of Fukuzawa, Edagawa Ranpo, Kenji, and Yosano, herself. There will be two offensive teams, consisting of Tanizaki and Kunikida on one team and Dazai and Atsushi on the other. He states that they need to keep their base of operation hidden, since if either enemy attacked them at full force, their defenses would not hold. Back at the assassination site, Chuuya calls Mori and tells him that the assassination failed. Mori says that it's all according to plan and reveals that there was a radioactive tracking element placed on the assassin's clothes. Chuuya confirms that there's a strong signal and locates the Agency's hideout. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes